


MakoHaru - A stroke of luck

by xsimonetachibana



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Swimming, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 13:37:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1900950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xsimonetachibana/pseuds/xsimonetachibana





	MakoHaru - A stroke of luck

As I look across the pool side at him, butterflies begin to race in my stomach. It had been 2 weeks since I started to like Makoto and my feelings towards him were developing even more.  
  
I sat, legs crossed, on the concrete ground, staring disapprovingly at my lunch. NO MACKEREL. My mother KNEW I loved mackerel! Why hadn't she added it to my sandwich? In its place was ham. I hated ham and I missed mackerel. I live alone, but my mother comes down from Tokyo to visit me sometimes. She decided to be "nice" and make my lunch for a change, but she misses out my favourite food: MACKEREL. Just as I was about to hurl the ghastly sandwich out of my sight I heard the whine of the opening of the rooftop door. I craned my neck towards the sound, wondering who it could be. Maybe it was a teacher who was going to lecture me about the health and safety issues of the rooftop. I craned my neck a little more but to my surpirse it was a student. He must be new, considering I've not seen him around school. He was tall, and pretty handsome, around 6ft 1 and his hair was a shade of chestnut brown. He turned his head to meet my gaze. He strode over, lunchbox in one hand, the other holding onto the strap of his backpack. He placed himself next to me, crossing his legs. He was close to my belongings so I moved them to the right of me. Who did this guy think he was, invading my area. I'm a loner and rarely talk to people. I like that and was irriated that someone was going to ruin my peaceful time alone, on my own.   
  
I scowled at him. He turned to me.  
"What's wrong? Am I not allowed to sit here? He said, abruptly  
"Correct. Now leave" I said, harshly.  
"But it's so peaceful here. The cafeteria is a nightmare! I prefer the outdoors." He smiled and the wind brushed through his hair. He had pretty long eyelashes, for a guy.  
"Well, I prefer to be alone, so please can you go away?" I asked, still irritated.  
"I'm afraid not. I feel a little unwell anyway today, so I need fresh air."  
I sighed. I guess I wasn't going to get anywhere with this one.  
  
The bell rang for the end of class. I grabbed my bag and stood up. As I was about to reach the door, someone stopped me. I looked up to see it was none other that the guy from yesterday. What did he want?  
"Ah, we meet again." He said.  
"Yeah" I said, lazily.  
I walked out the door and towards my locker to collect my books for English. He followed me and leaned against the neighbouring locker.  
"So, what's your name?" He asked, curiously.  
"Haruka."  
"Ah, thank goodness someone else has a girly name! I thought I was the only one!" He exclaimed. "I'm Makoto, Makoto Tachibana."   
"Well then, I'll be seeing you, Makoto" I said. "Bye" and I headed off before he could say bye back.  
  
English seemed to go on forever. I sighed and looked out of the window, the sky overcast.  _Great, I didn't bring a raincoat or an umbrella,_  I thought. I glanced over at the clock. It was only 2:30 - another half hour to go until the end of school. It took FOREVER. I tapped my pen on the table and starred around the classroom. All the students looked interested. I was the only one who seemed bored. I sighed and resumed to look out of the window as the rain began to fall.  
  
The bell rang. Finally. I grabbed my belongings and headed for the door when yet again I was stopped. It was Makoto again.  
"What do you want?" I asked, harshly.  
"Which way you walking home?" Makoto asked.  
"Why do you wanna know?"  
"I thought maybe we could walk home together".  
I liked to walk home alone, but I thought maybe it was a good idea to walk with him, considering he was carrying an umbrella.  
"Alright, as long as I can borrow that umbrella".  
"Sure! I have a raincoat anyway". He said, and then we headed down the corridoor towards the main doors.  
  
It felt weird walking home with someone. I forgot what company felt like. To tell you the truth I kind of missed having friends, so this was nice. I didn't regard Makoto as a friend though, just an acquaintance.   
"Some girl yesterday asked me if I wanted to go to the fireworks display with her".  
"Yeah?" I said, uninterested.  
I really wasn't into girls whatsoever. They really irritated me.  
"I said I was busy, I mean, I hardly know her, so-"  
"You hardly know me and we're walking home together" I interrupted.  
"Yeah, but I've kind of already met you, having lunch on the rooftop" he said.  
"Hmm" I said, still not convinced. 


End file.
